darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire (damage type)
breathing fire.]] Fire is a damage type that can be inflicted in Dark Souls. __TOC__ General information Fire Damage is one of three elemental damage types and can be inflicted by certain enemies, items, pyromancies, weapons and in the environment of specific locations. Fire is generally effective against unarmored targets; this makes it highly effective against most Undead enemies, which makes it a suitable choice for the starting areas. However, Fire is not very effective against many enemies encountered in the Demon Ruins, such as the Demonic Statues. As a rule of thumb, if an enemy can use Fire as an attack, then it is resistant to Fire. There are exceptions, though, such as Gwyn, Lord of Cinder and Hollows. Defense To lower Fire Damage received, it is necessary to raise the Flame Defense stat. Stats At lower levels, increasing all stats while leveling up will raise Flame Defense to some degree, however, Resistance will raise it more than any other. Increasing one's liquid Humanity level will also raise it by a small amount. Pyromancy The Pyromancy spell Flash Sweat significantly raises Flame Defense. Equipment Armor Of the starting armor sets, the Tattered Cloth Set offers the best defense against Fire. Although light armor sets offer some of the lowest Flame Defense on average, the Gold-Hemmed Black Set, Great Lord Set and the above-mentioned Tattered Cloth Set are suitable choices. Of the medium armor sets, the Black Knight Set, Ornstein's Set, Set of Artorias and Gough's Set, whose headpiece offers the highest Flame Defense out of the head armor, are good choices. Heavy armor sets offer some of the best Flame Defense. Smough's Set does not need to be upgraded and offers very high flame resistance, while the fully upgraded Black Iron Set offers the highest of any set. Individual armor pieces that have the highest Fire Defense when fully upgraded are the Gough's Helm, Black Iron Armor, Black Iron Gauntlets, and Gold-Hemmed Black Skirt, totalling 207 Fire Defense. Rings The Flame Stoneplate Ring and, to a lesser extent, the Speckled Stoneplate Ring offer considerable resistance to Fire. Shields There is no Shield that blocks 100% of Fire Damage, although the Dragon Crest Shield, with 85%, and Black Knight Shield, with 95%, have good defensive bonuses against it. Weapons The Dragon Greatsword, Dragon King Greataxe and Dragon Tooth increases Flame Defense by 20 when equipped; and the Drake Sword and Dragon Bone Fist by 15. Utilization ]] Pyromancy Players can harness Fire Damage by utilizing nearly every Pyromancy spell. Pyromancies and certain items cause 100% Fire Damage. Items *Firebomb *Black Firebomb *Dragon Head Stone Weapon augmentation Fire Damage on weapons is dealt in conjunction with Physical Damage and can be done temporarily through weapon augmentation by applying Charcoal Pine Resin to Standard, Raw and Crystal weapons, along with some exceptions. Weapon ascension Fire Damage dealing weapons can also be obtained by ascending weapons down the Fire Upgrade Path and Chaos upgrade path in The Catacombs by the blacksmith, Vamos. Rings Perhaps the most peculiar; using the Orange Charred Ring will allow basic kick animations to deal fire damage. Excludes Curved and Thrusting swords, as they do not kick with the foot. Weapons Certain weapons are inherently imbued with Fire Damage and can be found throughout the World. *Demon's Catalyst *Hammer of Vamos *Obsidian Greatsword (Two handed strong attack) *Pyromancy Flame *Quelaag's Furysword *Skull Lantern Ammunition Fire Damage can also be dealt, along with Thrust damage, by using bows with the Fire Arrow ammunition. Enemies The following is a list of enemies, characters and bosses that can deal Fire Damage. Characters *Daughter of Chaos *Laurentius of the Great Swamp *Quelana of Izalith *Vamos *Xanthous King, Jeremiah Enemies *Hollow Warrior (firebombers) *Cragspider *Demonic Statue *Engorged Zombie *Flaming Attack Dog *Pinwheel Servant *Hollow (torch) Minibosses *Giant Firebomber *Hellkite Dragon *Necromancer Bosses *Bed of Chaos *Bell Gargoyles *Ceaseless Discharge *Centipede Demon *Chaos Witch Quelaag *Gwyn, Lord of Cinder *Pinwheel Environmental hazards Fire Damage can also be encountered in the environment, such as in the Demon Ruins and Lost Izalith. Safe traversal requires the Orange Charred Ring. See also *Damage Types *Elemental Damage Types *Weapon Augmentation *Weapon Modification Category:Dark Souls: Damage Types